She Doesn't Know
by RoseyFox
Summary: A song fic.  A KaixKurama Oneshot.  Summary inside.


**She doesn't know**

**By: RoseyFox **

**(This was just something that popped into my head the other morning when I woke up so I had to write it down. For those of you reading my other fanfic _Fighting the Unstoppable_ this is a little scene I thought deserved it's own little section. This after Kai loses her bet to Kurama. Please enjoy) **

_We go out to a party somewhere_

_ The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_She don't know what they're staring for_

"Come on Kai. We're go to be late." Kurama said leaning against the wall standing outside the bedroom door. "Alrighty, I'm coming." Kai said on the other side. She opened the door revealing the only creature to make the infamous Yoko tremble.

She was barely 5'5" but in those high heels she was almost Kurama's height. She wore a strapless red dress the make down to her knees. **(I'm not good with details on dresses use your imagination.)** Kurama stared at her for a long moment. 'She looks great in that dress.' Kurama thought. She began to blush.

"Is something wrong?" She asked touching her face which had make on for once. "No, no not at all. Come let's go." Kurama said taking her hand. 'Maybe he doesn't like it. I should have gone with the blue one.' Kai thought sighing.

They soon arrived that the party. Yusuke and Keiko were finally engaged and wanted to world to know it. Several of the monks were there and a few of Keiko's school friends but most of the party was the old team. When Kurama and Kai walked in several eyes glanced over to them wanting to know who was entering the house now.

Kai blushed again. She was beyond insecure if she wasn't in her element and a cocktail party was way out of her element. 'Damn the spirit fox got a good catch.' One of the monks thought. **(I don't remember names.)**

'No wonder Keiko was insecure with a friend like that who would be.' A girl thought. Kurama took Kai coat and put in the closet along with his own. 'Why are they staring? Is my dress that bad?' Kai thought glancing down.

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

Kai walked crossed the room to where her friend Sunny stood. Sunny was wrapped around her boyfriend's arm, Hiei. Kai could feel the eyes following her. 'Is she blushing? She should have know that dress would get everyone's attention.' Sunny thought. "Hey Sunny, hey Hiei." Kai said smiling at them.

"Hey Kai. Nice dress." Hiei said. Kai blushed as Sunny elbowed him. Sunny was in a small black spaghetti strap shimmering dress. "What?!" Hiei growled. "Thank you Hiei, but I'm starting to think I shouldn't have wore it." Kai muttered. Kurama then walked up with drinks in his hands. "Thank you." Kai said taking hers from him.

They partied late into the night. Dancing for hours and congratulating the young couple. "You looked beautiful tonight." Kurama whispered as he drove them home. "Thank you, but Keiko was much prettier." Kai said smiling at him. She began to doze off her head leaning against his shoulder. 'She doesn't know. What does she see when she looks in the mirror?' Kurama wondered as he pulled into their driveway.

_There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about_

The next day Kurama had to go to the store. "Kurama want to go with me?" Kai asked grabbing her list and money. He had the day off from the office. "Sure." He said getting up form his desk. They walked down the street since the store was only a block away. As they walked back with an arm full of groceries. One the neighbors whistled as a joke. Kai chuckled. "He must be calling a bird." Kurama glared at the neighbor. 'Jeez overprotective boyfriend.' The neighbor thought turning away and heading back into his house.

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

They put the groceries away. Kurama went back to filing papers for the next trial. He glanced over to the living room. Kai had been quiet for half an hour now. The family room which had been turned into Kurama's office was right next to the living room. He got up form his desk and strolled over to the couch.

Kai laid on her side facing the TV with her eyes closed. Kurama chuckled removing hair form her face. "She fell asleep." Again his mind began to wonder just what Kai saw when she saw herself in the mirror. 'She doesn't think she's beautiful. Does it ever cross her mind why she gets so much attention from the opposite sex? I've told her so many times so has Yoko. It was her beauty that caught his wandering eyes. It's why I can barely control myself at night.' Kurama thought gently running his fingertips down her face.

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her_

She woke up some time later. She sat up and yawned. "Man that was a good nap." She said getting off the couch. She went to the kitchen where Kurama was making dinner. "Honey, you should have let me cook. It was my turn." Kai said. "Yes but you were so cute sleeping. I couldn't wake you up." Kurama said turning towards Kai. He began to chuckle.

"What?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could get bed head form sleeping on a couch.' Kai hands flew up to her head trying to sooth the mess. Kurama chuckled more as he hugged her. "You're so beautiful." He said kissing her forehead. She began to chuckle as well. "You're so weird." She said kissing his cheek wagging her white fox tails.

_'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

'She still doesn't know. Silly vixen. One day she'll learn how beautiful she is to me. How important she is. I'll have to tell her a million times before she gets the hint. But that's okay. I love her no matter what.' Kurama thought squeezing Kai tighter. She squeezed him back and whispered. "I love you Shu-chan." "I love you too." He said kissing her.

**(Thanks for reading. I hope enjoyed it. The song is called **_**She doesn't know She's Beautiful**_** by Sammy Kershaw. It's a wonderful song please go listen to it. Please review.) **


End file.
